


“Lietté Gaillen, Seventh Handmaiden in the First Class for Padmé Amidala”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Handmaidens, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fifteen random but chronological moments from the life of Lietté Gaillen, who is, quite literally, the seventh handmaiden (or the second in the group chosen from among a pool of applicants rather than deliberately recruited or drawn from among various friends/allies) in the first training class of potential handmaidens chosen for newly elected Nabooian Queen Padmé Amidala. There is an actual story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Lietté Gaillen, Seventh Handmaiden in the First Class for Padmé Amidala”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Lietté Gaillen’s life, as she is going to be written (and referred to) in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, this is compatible with my entire SW AU series ** _You Became to Me_** if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the lens of Lietté Gaillen’s not truly sane eyes. **2.)** Although this is technically modeled on a prompt set I borrowed from somewhere on the LJ (I don’t recall from where anymore, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), it’s not meant to function as a response to the challenge associated with that set. I just used the specific prompts to give me a reason to string together a backstory of sorts for Lietté. **3.)** Readers might want to consider the fact that Lietté, like a lot of native Nabooians, is fairly strong in the Force, but that she hasn’t received any training whatsoever to speak of (and wouldn’t have from the Jedi even if she’d been presented to the Temple as a child, seeing as how she’s a charismatic psychopath and a sadist and all) and so has no real conscious control over that sensitivity to the Force. **4.)** Readers interested in knowing who the physical models are for original characters like Lietté should please consult the latest versions of my posted lists of cast original and EU characters and for handmaid(en)s and other important Nabooian characters, which are available on my LJ! For clarity's sake, though, Lietté is physically modeled on a teenaged Juliette Goglia. Also, please note that characters who may be alluded to but not specifically referenced by name are considered too minor to be cast at this time, and readers should feel free to imagine them howsoever they wish! **5.)** Handmaidens often tend to pair off, as is the case here, with Lietté Gaillen and Roché Jodelle. **6.)** Speaking of pairings, I've labeled this to indicate Padmé Amidala's love for Sabé, because, even though it may not be specifically mentioned in this character study piece, handmaid(en)s know so much about their sworn Lady that readers can be certain that even someone like Lietté would have surely known about how much Amidala and Sabé love one another! **7.)** **_Please note_** that there is a **reason** why Lietté Gaillen and Roché Jodelle come to be called Our Ladies of Pain. The "rape/non-con" warning here may refer to the implied actions of another character in the story, but if this place had a warning label for psychopathy and sadism, I would have added it, too, because Lietté more than earns it, even if the piece itself isn't nearly as graphic as it could be (there are a **lot** of reasons why, after Naboo is freed from the Trade Federation and its droid armies, Lietté and Roché are wanted for war crimes, murder, and crimes against sentiency!). Please, _please, **please**_ understand that this is not a very sane girl and that she glories in hurting other people! If references to torture tend to be triggering, dear readers, then you might want to give this particular character study a pass! 
> 
>  **Story Notes:** **1.)** Since this is part of a larger on-going AU series that in some respects fairly closely mirrors or follows events of canon (up to a certain point, anyway), readers should please keep in mind that certain characters and events from the prequel movies/novelizations of the films and even events/places/people referenced in the EU or Expanded Universe may be mentioned or alluded to in this story. If anyone has any questions about whether someone or something is AU, canon, or EU canon, please feel free to ask! **2.)** Readers should probably be aware that I am roughly estimating (guestimating might be a better word) the original publication date for most of the character study pieces in the **_You Became to Me_** series (and indeed most of my stories, especially the ones written over a long period of time), based on when I roughed out notes for them in the story notebooks I carry everywhere with me and when I can recall having worked on certain groups of characters. The year is going to be accurate, but the month might be off and the day will almost certainly be randomly chosen, since the online account I had originally posted many of these stories to no longer exists. I tend to go back and edit things that are in series whenever I get the time or a new idea causes me to have to make room for something else plot-wise, and odds are good that a story could have been edited for typos as recently as the day of its posting here, but the original version will likely be much older and fairly close to the publication date that I attach to it, if anyone's curious!

**“Lietté Gaillen, Seventh Handmaiden in the First Class for Padmé Amidala”**

 

 **01.) Pretend:** She likes to pretend that it was selfless devotion to the people and to principles of democracy and freedom that led her to politics (it is, after all, what people expect of their leaders, on Naboo, and it is, moreover, so very deliciously silly, that anyone could ever be so hopelessly naïve as to truly believe in such unrealistically noble and self-sacrificing incentives); the truth, though, is that everything else that doesn’t involve the machinations and power plays of politics and lawmaking bores her to tears, and she wants to work in an area where her talents will shine and people will see and adore her, so it is logic, not loyalty, that’s wholly responsible for her current place in life.

 **02.) Future:** Three months in to the new Queen’s reign she is convinced, without a doubt, that Amidala is too sentimental and naïve to be the kind of leader who can guide Naboo to a truly free and prosperous future – not when the ravenously greedy wolves of the Trade Federation are already howling at the doors – and so she quietly starts to cast out feelers, preparatory to an attempt to seize the reins of power herself (for Naboo’s own good, of course!).

 **03.) Like:** Roché – who looks no more like the Queen than she does, which is to say that she is a slender, somewhat petite brunette of roughly the same age as Amidala and that this is where their physical resemblance essentially ends – is like her, only a little less stable and intelligent and a wee bit more poisonously vindictive, physically strong, and unflinchingly ruthless, and she considers their alliance to be a match made in the heavens, for while Roché can easily inspire the fear and hatred and worshipful awe of the people, she can gather in their love and loyalty and devotion all for herself.

 **04.) Power:** The Trade Federation strikes far sooner and far more openly than she ever would have thought the cowards to be capable of doing, and she curses herself for not working faster, knowing that she has no way to seize or stay in power so long as they are actively occupying the planet and that she will therefore have to work with them, as a collaborator and ally, if she wants to trick them into giving her enough power to be able to eventually persuade them to turn the running of the world over to her . . .

 **05.) Pressure:** Tyché and Acharé are easily turned – a little pressure brought to bear against their families, and they crumble and fold, turning into willing allies – while Essé shocks her by seeking her out deliberately, as the alarms are still blaring, to demand to know what she’s going to do and to be included in her plans, and Rosé follows lazily along after Essé, but Tillé and Maitané have to be tortured into cooperating, and it is while licking the blood off of her lips (and experiencing a wholly unexpected orgasm) that she discovers she has both a craving and a talent for the infliction of pain.

 **06.) Toy:** Roché likes a bit of pain with her pleasure and doesn’t much mind being humiliated and hurt, so long as it’s in the private of their bedchambers (or somewhere else inclosed, where no one is likely to come upon them unexpectedly) and she receives prompt enough treatment for any actual wounds that break the skin to keep her from scarring, and so she is able to take great delight in shocking and frightening the Trade Federation’s rather prissy Viceroy and his weak Neimoidian henchmen, by ordering them to seek out certain whips and flechettes and restraints and toys for them to try out, both on each other and on the prisoners, to try to make them talk.

 **07.) Pain:** She finds that she likes the title being whispered behind her back, “Our Lady of Pain,” enough to be willing to give over her initial plan to inspire the people’s love while Roché draws their fear, and takes a great deal of pride and satisfaction in deliberately and quite gleefully founding a cult of herself, recruiting adolescents from the detention camps and taking enormous pleasure in breaking and remaking them (through a careful process combining sleep deprivation, ritualistic infliction of pain, and various elaborate ways of making them take part in atrocities so horrible that they have no choice, at the end, but to give their lives and their dedication over to her) as loyal acolytes of pain, worshiping her as a living avatar of a goddess of suffering, pain, and death and eagerly obeying her every order.

 **08.) Private:** Essé is a little _too_ fond of pain, as it turns out: when Rosé finally manages to, ah, “accidentally” strangle her to death (far past the point of any possible resuscitation), they find thirty-seven random bodies of various prepubescent or teenaged girls and boys – all of them apparently once quite lovely, judging by the holos and what remains of the architecture of their bodies, especially their faces – stashed in various stasis devices in the makeshift dungeons attached to her suite of private rooms.

 **09.) Control:** Rosé is too damned ambitious and too willfully stupid to make a good minion or ally, especially without Essé there to control her, and so she does the smart thing and throws her to the rebels, letting them capture her and do with her as they will, so that she won’t have to personally dirty her hands with Rosé’s death (which, judging by the state of the various fragments of Rosé’s body that show up scattered all across Theed and even in the mail being delivered to the Palace for the next week, was both lengthy in coming, extremely messy, and quite possibly the finest work of a master artist of a torturer she’s ever come across, outside of her own dungeons).

 **10.) Spineless:** The Trade Federation leaders are all spineless dupes, but the Zabrak who comes to them from their supposed Sith ally ( _Sith!_ In this day and age! She’s not sure if she’s more horrified and frightened or more excited and aroused by the prospect of an actual living Sith!) is terrifyingly powerful (though she can easily spy the telltales that prove he’s been thoroughly broken and reshaped to another’s will), and she’s forced to revise her plans yet again, in light of the fact that she’s fairly certain he would come after her and kill her out of hand, if she were to attempt to seize control of Naboo from the Neimoidians currently leading the Trade Federation.

 **11.) One:** The Neimoidians are terrified of their Sith ally and seem even more horrified to learn that there are two of them (though why they should be surprised that there should be more where there is already definite knowledge of one, she surely couldn’t say), and so, when Darth Maul asks them about their prisoners and any information they might have on where the Jedi and the Queen of Naboo may’ve fled to, they turn to her and Roché, point the Zabrak to them, and basically turn tail and flee like spooked rodents, leaving them to try to answer his questions.

 **12.) Proud:** She’s very proud of the work she and Roché have done, with the prisoners, and she honestly thinks that someone like a Sith should be able to understand and appreciate the kind of work they’ve done, here; yet, he seems wholly unimpressed by them and their dungeons and actually even sneers something disparaging about amateurs before demanding to be left alone with Saché and Yané, the two handmaidens who were with the Queen apparently right up until the moment she boarded her ship and escaped (when she left them behind, supposedly because Amidala considered the danger of getting shot down and killed or else recaptured, while attempting to run the blockade, too great for Yané, the youngest of all her handmaidens).

 **13.) Vindicated:** A part of her is fiercely glad when the Sith eventually reappears, snarling in frustration over his inability to get anything at all useful out of either of the prisoners in question, feeling wholly vindicated by the Sith’s failure to get anything out of either of those two, who have steadfastly refused to give up anything of use, irregardless of what she and Roché (or even Essé and Rosé, when they were still alive) have done to them.

 **14.) Plead:** She’s a bit surprised when the Queen eventually actually makes it to Coruscant (despite the Zabrak hunting her party and a Sith Master out there somewhere, actively plotting against her and her Jedi rescuers) to plead the case of the Naboo before the Senate and even more surprised when the naïve little fool actually calls for a vote of no confidence in Valorum, but is wholly unsurprised by the Senate’s inability to do anything at all useful about the Trade Federation’s blatantly unlawful invasion and occupation of Naboo; thus, she’s shocked to learn that the Queen fully intends to return to Naboo with the two Jedi who helped her escape in the first place, aid from the Senate forthcoming or not, to try Force alone knows what kind of crazy scheme to try to free the planet on her own.

 **15.) Alive:** She and Roché vowed never to be taken alive, though neither one of them ever truly believed that they would have any need to fulfill that vow by arranging a way off planet, in case the Queen somehow managed to defeat the Trade Federation’s droid armies and the Sith both to reclaim Naboo; she is a firm believer in the old maxim about how it’s better to be safe than to be sorry, though, so she does secure a fast fighter for her own personal use, just in case, and, when it eventually becomes clear that a miracle has in fact occurred and the Queen and her Jedi allies are going to win the struggle for the planet, droid armies and Sith or not, she and Roché quickly gather up all of the jewels, clothes, creds, and valuables they can, and they flee the planet, vowing one day to return and retake their rightful places as rulers of Naboo and entirely set on the notion of finding and allying with the Sith, in order to accomplish precisely that goal . . .

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clarification Note:** One of the reasons why my AU **Star Wars** series _**You Became to Me**_ is so entirely not even nearly complete has to do with the fact that I really started writing at the wrong end of the prequel trilogy for an AU (in my defense, though, when I started what became my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, which is over a million words long, I thought I was doing a sort of one-shot fix-it based on an idea I got for "fixing" RotS by changing something that happens very near the end of James Luceno's EU novel _Labyrinth of Evil_ , which is set immediately prior to RotS). One of these days, I fully intend to rectify that problem by going back and starting from the beginning, with an AU rewrite of TPM, which is why I took the time to do a character study sketch for a supporting character like Lietté. In addition to eventually showing up in sequels to _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, she'll be showing up again, in a more prominent role, whenever I get around to that AU rewrite of TPM. Folks might want to keep that in mind when reading this, since technically this is spoilerish for an AU novel that I haven't gotten around to writing yet!


End file.
